How It Ends
by Addicted2JasperHale
Summary: Decided to continue with this! Zoey's friends desert her after they save Stevie Rae. She becomes depressed and starts to reject the change. Rated T just to be safe :
1. Goodbye, My Love

**Just a random little thing I came up with in English class. I got so bored.**

* * *

(Zoey's POV)

I tried desperatly to explain to them that I was _very _sorry, and that I couldn't tell them for a reason, but they just wouldn't have it.

"No way Zo, cheating on me..." Erik said.

"And not telling us that Stevie Rae was alive..." the Twins said at the same time.

"Just NO!" Jack screamed before breaking down into tears.

They just wouldn't believe me!

"Guys... please! I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't want Neferet to know is all!"

Erik just shook his head and walked away, quickly followed by Jack, Damien, and the Twins. I waited until they turned the corner before breaking down into a sobbing heap.

* * *

Weeks passed, my friends wouldn't talk to me, and I became sick and depressed.

Sitting with Aphrodite, I began to feel worse. I coughed. Again and again.

"Shit Zoey, you okay?" Aphrodite asked at the same time I could taste blood in my mouth

"Goddess no!" I screamed through my horrible, gut-wrenching coughs.

"Oh. My. Goddes! Zoey! Come on, breathe girl, stay with me!" Aprodite came over to me as I fell on the ground, my life's blood pooling around me. "Zoey..." Aphrodite began sobbing as I heard people rushing over to me.

"Oh Godees, Zoey, you can't leave me!" I heard a familiar voice say. "I love you, Z!" The voice I now recognized as Erik said. "Hang in there!" I felt his strong arms hold me as more blood poured from my mouth and breathing became difficult.

"Erik... I... love..." Talking became to difficult as I could barely breathe, so I raised my blood covered hand to his face and stared deep into his eyes. I saw tears form in them. I mouthed the word sorry before my hand slipped and I passed into the void.

(Erik's POV)

"Zoey..." I sobbed as I held her un-moving body close to me. "Why couldn't I just look past what you did?! Oh Zoey!" I hugged her tight, hoping maybe this was all a bad dream, that she would wake up any minute...

"Erik... you have to let go." I heard a voice behind me say. I think it was Erin.

"No." I said with such finality that she backed away. "Leave us alone... I'll bring her to Neferet."

"Okay." She paused for a moment. "It'll be okay, Erik, Nyx wouldn't let her leave, she'll come back a red fledgling! You know she will!" I smiled sadly at Erin then picked up Zoey's body. She was cold all over._ Zoey, come back to me, _I silently pleaded, kissing her dead lips. _I love you._


	2. I can read your mind

**Okay, so, a lot of people seem to like this, so I decided to write another chapter! Hope ya like it.**

* * *

(Stevie Rae's POV)

"You _have _to remember girl! Come on!" The Twins hadn't stopped bugging me about waking up as a red fledgling since I came back to the school. They wanted me to tell them about it. But what could I say? _I was in a wonderful dreamland of sugary sweets and then I woke up, feeling like hell!_ Big no!

"Guys! I _can't_ remember! There's nothing _to _remember! Sheesh." I gave them a pissed off look and turned to walk away, but a strong hand grabbed me.

"Please, Stevie Rae. I have to know if she'll be okay! Please." I looked over my shoulder to see Erik's pained face. Ouch. I know it hurts, we all had our fair share of tears, but it's been three days! He just won't forgive himself.

"Erik, I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can tell you! I can't remember a thing. Ya'll just have to wait and see!" I gave Erik a sympathetic look, shook his arm off, and walked away. _Zoey, come back please. I can't take this anymore! _I thought to myself. _They're getting real-- _THUD! I walked straight into someone. "Oh gosh, sorry!" I apolagized, looking up to see who it was. My mouth dropped open. The girl's tattoo was red, filled in, and looked exactly like... "Zoey?! Oh my Godess! You're okay!" I grabbed her in a tight hug but she pushed me away.

"Stevie Rae, I'm sorry." _Sorry for what?_ "For having to make you put up with all their questions." _Wait, did she just... _"Yes, I did. I can read minds now! Isn't that so awesome?" She pulled me into a hug.

"I... missed you, Z," I studdered. _Is she really back?_

"Yeah, I'm back, thank Godess." I jumped. _My Godess! Stop that!_

"Okay, Z, thats gonna take a bit of getting used to." I stopped for a moment, "Hey do you have any--"

"Other powers?" She finished my question. Sheesh, thats freaky! "I do, actually. Stop talking to yourself for a minute." I gave her a funny look but stopped the internal babble. _Can you hear me? _Whoa, okay, now thats freaky. _Yeah, a little weird. Hey, I have an awesome idea! _What could her amazing idea be? Sigh._ Haha, don't worry. I was thinking we could prank the Twins. _How would we do that? _We can get you all dressed up like you're possesed by an evil spirit or some poop... hey, better idea! Lets pretend you're possesed by me, I'll just tell you what to say! _

"Okay... Great idea?" Shaking my head to get rid of the weirdness, I continued, "Lets stop talking in my head now! It makes me feel weird. So, shall we?" I held my arm out, and she hooked hers with mine.

"We shall!" Giggling like total idiots, we walked to the girl's dorm. "I'll stay out here, you go in and think to me when you want to become "possesed"" She air quoted possesed, giggled, then went to hide behind some bushes. I walked into the dorm.

"Hey ya'll!" I called from the door, then rushed over to my friends. "Sorry to leave like that, kinda got annoyed." The Twins looked at each other, then spoke at the same time.

"Sorry." I smiled to them.

"Its okay," Now Z,"I shouldn't have got so worked up." _Okay, stare straight ahead, and try not to blink. _I did as she said._ Here we go. Say "Whats wrong with you people?" But no emotion!_

"Whats wrong with you people?" I asked, staring straight ahead and talking in monotone.

"Uh, Stevie Rae, whats wrong with _you_?" Shaunee asked. _Say "There's nothing wrong with me, Shaunee."_

"Theres nothing wrong with me, Shaunee." She gave me an odd look.

"Stevie Rae! You are so not yourself girl!"

"Definitly not, Twin." Erin added. _Say "You two disgust me, calling each other Twin, finishing each other's sentences. Ew." _Ew? _Hey, this is me, isn't it? _Ya, okay.

"You two disgust me, calling each other Twin, finishing each other's sentences. Ew."

"We_ disgust _you?!" Shaunee said.

"Thats just wrong." Erin said. "Way wrong."

"So true, Twin. Stevie Rae, you better stop whatever crap you're doing, cause its getting real annoying!" Shaunee fumed. _Hahaha! This is so funny! Okay, okay, shall we send them outside? _Oh ya! _Hehe, lets see... Say "Stop it! My Godess guys, you really think Stevie Rae would think that?! Come outside Twins!" Think it'll confuse them? _Totally, or maybe they'll catch your words in it! _They might, but that's what I want. Hey, say something! They're getting suspicious!_

"Stop it! My Godess guys, you really think Stevie Rae would think that?! Come outside Twins!" Walk towards the door? _Yep. _I headed for the door, and I could hear them following, obviously confused. You gonna jump them or what? _You'll see..._

"Stevie Rae, you're scaring us." Erin said shakily. I ignored them and walked out the front door. They followed. When i got to the bushes where Zoey was, I stopped and turned around.

"Okay, Z, come out!" I called. The Twins looked at me like I was mental then squealed when Zoey jumped out from behind me.

"Zoey! OhmyGodess! Zoey!" They screamed together and ran to her.

"Hey guys!" She hugged them both."I'm sorry for worrying you!"

"Its not your fault, Z." Shaunee said, "We shouldn't have abandoned you. Anyone would be depressed hanging around that hag all the time." They smiled sadly at her. "And shouldn't we tell Erik about this?"

"Oh my Godess! I forgot about him! Erik!" She let go of the Twins and ran for the boy's dorm. _Come with me, Stevie Rae._ She thought to me.

"Got to go with Zoey, guys! Bye!" I caught up to her just as she knocked on the door. Erik opened it.

"Zoey?" He stared in disbelief. "It can't be..." Erik pulled her into a hug. "Oh Godess, Zoey. I missed you!" A tear rolled down his face.

"I missed you too, Erik." Zoey said, reaching up to kiss him.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	3. Affinities

(Erik's POV)

"Zoey, sheesh, don't ever scare me like that again." I whispered as I played with her beautiful long hair. We were in my dorm room, laying on my bed. She sat up suddenly.

"Well, _sheesh, _Erik. I'm not the one that deserted me and let me get depressed." She hid a smile. Huh, two could play this game.

"Well, _sheesh, _Zoey. I'm not the one who--"

"Cheated on you with a Vamp?" Holy shit. "Yep, holy shit alright. Sorry about that though..." I stared at her in amazment.

"Z, did you just--"

"Read your mind? Yep."

"How'd you do that?!" I gave her the weirdest look I could manage. _It's my new affinity. _Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Am I hearing things?

"Z, was that you? Or am I losing it?" She cracked a smile at me. _Nope, you're not losing it. It's me._

"Thats... freaky." I couldn't think of anything to say for a minute, then something came to me. "Do you still have your affinity for the eliments?

"Thats a good questions." She jumped off the bed and held her hand out to me. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" The look she gave me said I was an idiot.

"See if I still have my affinity, duh." Rolling her eyes, she grabbed my hand and ran outside. Damien was sitting on a bench. She skidded to a stop.

"Shh, he doesn't know I'm back yet. Wait here, I wanna scare him." With an evil grin, she tip-toed up to Damien and grabbed his shoulders.

"Boo!" Damien screamed like a girl.

"Ah jeez, who did that?!" He turned around and his jaw dropped. "Zoey?! Oh my Goddess! You're alive!" Jumping up, he grabbed in a tight hug. "Imissedyousomuch!Youcan'teverleaveagain,okay?!Youcan't!" He was talking so fast, I just couldn't understand him. As if she read my mind-- oh wait, she does read minds-- she pulled herself away from Damien.

"Calm down, Damien. What did you say?" He blushed.

"I said 'I missed you so much! You can't ever leave again, okay?! You can't!' Sorry aobut that. I was just so excited." He blushed again.

"No problem."_ Hey Z, I'm getting a little bored over here. _I thought to her. She looked over her shoulder and winked. "Look, Damien. I've got some stuff to do, so... why don't you go tell Jack the good news, I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Okay. See ya!" He ran off and Zoey came back to me.

"Now, why are you so bored?" She almost looked like an adult Vamp, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Well, you know, watching a gay boy blush isn't the funniest thing in the world." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Now, what about tht affinity of yours?" She jumped a little.

"Oh, right! I forgot! Lets go!" She grabbed my hand and started draging me along again. When we got near the trap door at the east wall she let go. "Right here. Oh, you might want to get out of the way." I backed up and she faced north. "Wind, you are what surrounds us and gives us the air we breathe. I call you to my circle!" The second she finished saying "circle" I was blown backwards twenty feet, hitting my head on the wall that surrounded the school.

"Ugh..." I groaned. Zoey came running.

"Oh, Goddess! Erik, are you alright?" She knelt next to me, worry written all over her face.

"I've... been better." I gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry about me. Go finish your circle. I'll... wait here..." I pushed her gently. "Go on." She frowned.

"Alright, but you better not move from this spot." She got up and went back to where she was standing before, this time facing west. "Fire, you are what warms our homes and cooks our food. I call you to my circle!" I was blasted with a heat so intense that I nearly cried. She looked at me worriedly, but I raised my hand as if to say "I'm okay, keep going." and she turned to face south. "Water, you are what fills our bodies and quenches our thirst. I call you to my circle!" I felt water pounding down on my head and shoulders, stooping the burn but almost drowning me at the same time. I spluttered, she looked over with a worried expression again, but I waved her off. She gave me a sad smile and faced east. "Earth, you are what we live on every day and what we get our food from. I call you to my circle!" The ground shook and cracked beside me, but nothing painful happened this time, thank the Goddess. Zoey must have known I wasn't hurt because she raised her hands over her head instead of stopping to look at me. "Spirit, you give us the feeling of love and let us enjoy life. I call you to my circle!" I couldn't believe what I was feeling. All the pain from the first three elements completely vanished. I felt more alive then I ever had. It was amazing. I smiled like a lunitic while Zoey walked over, frowning. "Hey there, you okay?" I laughed.

"Z, if you don't stop frowning, you'll have worry lines etched into your beautiful face forever. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" She punched me playfully in the arm and I smirked. "Ah, go do whatever you do with elements, I'll wait here." She got up and went back to where she was standing previously.

"Spirit, thank you for coming. I dismiss you." She faced east. "Earth, thank you for coming. I dismiss you." She faced south. "Water, thank you for coming. I dismiss you." She faced west. "Fire, thank you for coming. I dismiss you." She faced north. "Wind, thank you for coming. I dismiss you." Most people would walk around a public area, but not Zoey. She skipped and danced all the way back to where I was sitting, humming a song I didn't know the name of.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, gosh, I wonder, Erik." She gave me a "you should know this" look. "I have all my affinities for the elements, a new affinity for minds, and the _hottest_ guy on campus with me. Who wouldn't be happy?" I stood up beside her.

"'Hottest guy on campus' huh?" She smiled shyly and looked away. "Hey, I never said that was bad." I pulled her into a tight hug. "Guess what, Z?" I whispered into her ear.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I love you." She froze.

"I... love you too" She tilted her head up and I leaned down.

"Zoey!" Jack screamed. "You're really alive!" He grabbed her away from me into a hug.

"Yeah, it's not like we were busy or anything..." I mumbled, kicking a few rocks around.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to get this posted. I had uber bad writers block. But, it's up now, so...**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


End file.
